


Gifts

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond finds life in Valinor boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Elrond found himself walking on the soft white sand of the beach more often these days and gazing out over the water with longing eyes towards the east. In the beginning, finding himself in the elven paradise with the now fully healed Celebrian had filled him with overwhelming joy. When she had not collapsed in grief at finding their children had remained behind along with her father when he and Galadriel had sailed at the end of the Ring Wars he breathed a sigh of relief. In time they reconciled themselves to Arwen’s decision and hoped that eventually their ionnath and Celeborn would join them making their lives complete.  
  
At first, the challenge of settling into the home Celebrian had built and organizing his library had fully occupied his attention. He had been delighted to find that she had found a site not unlike the original Imladris located in a cleft that opened on to the sea. She had enlisted many of their former citizens to create a smaller version of the last homely house and Elrond immediately felt at home. When some of his former people had settled nearby he found himself still the Lord of Imladris, called upon to settle disputes and overseeing or hosting many of the old festivals and traditional celebrations. In between those activities and with Celebrian acting as his guide he had been able to explore the wonders of Valinor he had been hearing about for millennia.  
  
But now, nearly five hundred years had past and life had settled into a predictable routine becoming boring for the former lore master of Imladris. The last real excitement had come when Legolas and Gimli had arrived after Arwen had followed Aragorn beyond the circles of the world. Aside from the grief he had felt he was glad for the knowledge of the continued well being of his sons. After that he found little to challenge himself and was reluctant to undertake any writing or study since there was little need to do so in the Undying lands. There were no battles to be dealt with and even the need for his healing skills were nearly non-existent. Every thing was perfect, nothing to trouble its inhabitants. Yes, he was definitely finding life very boring.  
  
Celebrian watched all of this with quiet worry. As he sank deeper into depression and became surlier, she determined to seek the help of Olorin hoping he could shake her husband out of his miasma. When she announced she intended to travel inland to visit her mother and the Maia, Elrond was less then pleased. After her departure he withdrew further into himself and became grumpier, finding fault with the littlest thing and otherwise generally being difficult for the house elves to deal with.  
  
One week after Celebrian’s departure Elrond was feeling just a little sorry for himself and miffed. For the one hundredth and ninety first times no one had remembered his begetting day. It is not like he wanted a big fuss or gifts but it would be nice if some one would at least wish him a happy one!  
  
Muttering to himself, he was determined to have a begetting day celebration all to himself. After he had demanded, and received, a picnic basket and two bottles of his favorite wine he strode irately down to his special place along the beach and proceeded to enjoy the many delicacies he found hidden in the basket. By the time he had finished one bottle of wine he was in a much more pleasant mood and even began to sing some bawdy songs he had not sang since he had been Gil Galad’s Herald during the Last Alliance. Finally with a warm golden haze enveloping him, Elrond relaxed and sank into a deep slumber that lasted into the early afternoon hours.  
  
He awakened when the rays of the sun sunk behind the cliffs and darkness fell on his face. With a groan he stretched his cramped muscles then with some difficulty stood and looked with dismay over the remains of his celebration. Berating himself over his childish behavior he straightened his clothes, then bent and cleaned up the remains of his food, packing the dishes and bottles in the basket. With that accomplished he turned and walking down to the water’s edge washed his face and hands in the cold water. As he stood once more he sighed then looked out to sea and stopped.  
  
There was a sail just beyond the outer line of breaking waves! It was a small ship, the first in over two hundred years and he could make out several figures standing in the bow as if eager to see what lay beyond the shoreline. Elrond caught his breath as one pointed up at the cleft behind him and he heard a shout of joy. He picked up the basket and hastened to the house. Yelling to the house elves to alert them to the new arrivals, he called for a horse before going quickly to his chambers and dressed in fresh robes. Perhaps they would have word of his ionnath!  
  
He made a swift decent to the village that lay a few miles to the north in a sheltered cove. Normally used by the small fleet of fishing boats the cove was deserted as they had sailed with the morning tide and had not yet returned. The clatter of his horse’s hooves alerted the villagers to something unusual and when they saw him heading for the stone dock and beyond the approaching vessel they followed excitedly. As it made its way towards them, Elrond dismounted and stood there his eyes intent on the occupants. He could now make out their hair color and he held his breath.  
  
*Dan? Roh? * He called incredulously across to the figures.  
  
*Ada, is that really you? * Came the joyful reply.  
  
*Ah, ionnath nin, we had given up hope. * Elrond wept unashamedly.  
  
*We have much to tell you, ada. Is naneth all right? * Elrohir was both weeping and laughing, as was his brother.  
  
*She is well and will be overjoyed to finally see you. She is visiting with your daer naneth. Is Celeborn with you? *  
  
*Yes Elrond, I am here. It is good to see you again meldir nin. I have just been speaking with hervess nin and she has alerted Celebrian. They will be on their way back as soon as they can get things organized. Galadriel says it will be day after tomorrow before they can get here. *  
  
*Meldir nin it is very good to see you after so long. Galadriel has missed you greatly. *  
  
*As I have missed her. *  
  
The boat moved slowly up to the dock and many hands reached eagerly for the ropes to draw it close and secure it to the anchor rings. A narrow gangplank was run out and Elrond was quickly engulfed in the arms of his gwanur who were the first to disembark. Celeborn followed more slowly giving instructions to pile their baggage off to one side and grinning as he watched his daer ionnath hugging their ada like they had often done when they were small.  
  
“Elrond, meldir nin, it is good to see you.” Celeborn moved up to him and placed a hand on the other elf’s shoulder. “We are eager to see your new Imladris and get settled. We will need transportation though to get all of our things up the hill.”  
  
“Forgive me, brun meldir nin, I have forgotten everything in the joy of seeing you all.”  
  
He gestured to the nearest elf sending him back on his horse to the house with instructions to send a wagon down to collect the baggage. They would walk up in the mean time. Turning to watch the rest of the small group of elves leaving the ship, he welcomed them all and offered them the hospitality of the new Imladris until arrangements could be made to send them on to their final destinations. With many thanks and looks of obvious relief they pilled their things along side that of his ionnath and Celeborn's and joined them for the walk up to the house.  
  
“Ada, I just realized that today is your begetting day. I regret we have not brought you a gift in remembrance of it.” Elladan looked at his father sadly.  
  
“Dan, and you Roh, your arrival here today is the best gift you could ever have given me. It has filled the last great hole in my heart. Thank you!”  
  
The Last Homely House was finally filled with laughter and joy when the women joined their elf folk. It was the best begetting day celebration Elrond had ever had.!!!!!!!  
  
Ionnath-sons  
Ada-father  
Naneth-mother  
Daer naneth-grandmother  
Hervess nin-my wife  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Daer ionnath-grandsons  
Brun meldir nin-my old friend


End file.
